Buffy The Silent Hills Slayer
by HugeSpikefan
Summary: Buffy The Silent Hill Slayer: What if Buffy instead of going to heaven actually want to Silent Hill!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Silent Hill Slayer

What if Buffy instead of going to heaven actually want to Silent Hill. Silent Hill in the games in the movie is an alternate reality and the rest of the world. If you played the games and watch the movie you will understand it's about facing your fears and overcoming them. In this when Glory opened the Portal 2 alternate Dimensions she also open the dimension that leads to Silent Hill. And when Buffy fell through the portal her soul ended in Silent Hill. Where she resided for 200 yea

 **Prologue**

She feels herself being pulled out words. She holds onto his coat. What is happening she yells. Your soul is being pulled back to your reality. The man tells her. I am dead! I can't go back to my reality. A witch summons you. He States plainly. I must let you go now. But know this my love. You will always carry a piece of me in your heart. With that he wraps his arms around her and presses his lips against hers. She Parts her lips ever so slightly his tongue slips in. Exploring every crevice of her mouth. He pulls away. I shall always consider you mine. Goodbye my love. She feels fear, confusion that she has not felt since the night she woke up in this dimension those 200 years ago. She feels the pole intensify. As the pole intensifies. The siren!

Chapter one

Buffy wakes up to her alarm clock going off as usual. Another day of getting Dawn off to school on time. Another day of the double meat Palace. Another day of Patrol. She sets up in bed. Her hands at her side fingers cupping the edge. She can hear Dawn and Willow chattering. Buffy are you awake Dawn says. I'm up Dawn Buffy yells back. Suddenly the door to her room opens Dawn peeps in. Can I borrow your blue blouse. No Buffy States plainly. It looks so nice with the pans Tara got me. I'm sure you have shirts that will look nice with the pants Tara got you Dawn don't need my blue sweater. Blouse Buffy. You can not borrow the blouse either Dawn. No Buffy it was the blouse I wanted to borrow. And I just told you you're not getting the sweater or the blouse Dawn get ready for school you're going to be late. All right. Dawn Says Softly As She closes the door. Is Buffy up Willow axe Dawn. Yeah she is but I think she might be still tired though. I asked her to borrow her blue blouse and she thought I was talking about a sweater. She probably had a long night you know what the double Mead in the patrol Willow puts kindly. You're probably right. I'm going to go finish getting ready meet you downstairs. Dawn goes in her room Willow goes downstairs to start breakfast.

Buffy family is able to fully get out of bed. She closes her bedroom door behind her. Dawn is coming out of her room at the same time. Carrying her backpack. See Buffy I'm all ready for school I'm going downstairs to get breakfast. That's good on I'll see you down there I got to go freshen up. Okay Dawn gets her sister a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs. Buffy stands there watching Dawn walk down the stairs into she's no longer in eyesight. Then she turns and heads for the bathroom. She closes the door behind her. She walks over to the sink. She puts both hands on each side of the sink. She stares into the sink for it seems like moments. She looks up and can see herself in the mirror. Her reflection does not feel right to her not anymore. She's had this feeling since coming back. She does not know or understand why she has it. Maybe I should have not cut my hair she thinks herself. She reaches the open one in the cabinet drawers. There she fine civil bobby pins she attends to put her hair up with. Maybe I should have a shower she thinks to herself. And then doesn't seem to get rid of the smell does it. She feels it is she's going to reek of burgers for the rest of her life. First thoughts continue to ramble. Suddenly she hears Dawn yell upstairs Buffy I'm leaving goodbye see you after school or tonight or whenever I guess. She goes to yell back when suddenly stops. Continues to provide bobby pins in her hair. When the last one is place. This isn't right this is not what my hair is supposed to look like. With that she starts removing the bobby pins one by one will steering at herself in the mirror.

First shift has ended at the double meat Palace. She has started keeping a second set of clothes with her to change into her she does not have to go on patrol in her uniform. Even with that several evil-doers has complained about the smell. You were one of them wanted to rain check I'm freaking trying to feed on her. There are no rain checks when it comes to me dusting you Buffy things to herself while she walks through the cemetery. Suddenly she here Spike asked her if she cried. The wedding two hearts joined forever Spike goes on to say. Then Buffy realizes the spike obviously has not heard. You haven't heard while she turns around to him. She walks towards him she stops at a flat gravestone on the ground. And precedes to sit. Spike joins her while holding his bag of groceries. Buffy continues to explain what took place after he left. Sunley she hears and notices that Xander and Willow have walked up. She gets up and covers a simple conversation she's having with Spike. She hears Spike say that he will get out of her way . xander starts in on him right away. Spike starts flapping his mouth back at him. Willow is trying to calm the situation. Buffy feels Wheezy woozy. She brings her hands to her head and leans forward. All of a sudden she is not in Sunnydale anymore. She's sitting on a bench. She's listening to a siren so loud it hurts her ears. It seems to be snowing and there's lots of fog. Then like a flash it is gone. She looks up and will xander or by her side trying to help her up. I'm okay guys Buffy States. Will xander help her to her feet and start moving her full word. She hears Spike say something but her ears are ringing from the siren.

Willow and xander help Buffy into the house. They helped her to the couch she sits down Willow tells her she's going to go and get her a cup of tea. xander looks concerned Buffy and shows him that she is all right and that he should go home Anya is probably waiting for him. He finally agrees in leave. Willow comes in with the cup of tea. Hands it to Buffy sets besides her. Do you know what happened Buffy. I'm not quite sure will oh I just felt weird and all of a sudden I was somewhere else. What do you mean you were somewhere else. I was watching Spike and xander will start to fight. And then I was sitting on a park bench. There was his loud siren going off. It seemed to be snowing and there was a lot of fog. And the next thing I know I was back and you guys were trying to pull me up on my arms. Is anything like this happened before. No Willow I would have told you if it had. All that's good well we're going to have to start researching this right away. I'm fine Willow maybe we can start the research tomorrow. I'm pretty tired. Willow nods her head yes. Buffy takes a sip of the tea since the cup on the coffee table and stands up to go to her room. Goodnight Willow I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Buffy. And I'll tell Dawn good night . Well Buffy is climbing the stairs she looks up. But she does not see the top of the stairs at all. She sees doors the seem to be of a church. She looks back down in for the second the stairs seem like Stone steps. She looks to the left. Suddenly she's knocked over. She falls backwards onto one of the steps. She looks up and SEE,S A young girl run towards the doors. Buffy are you okay. Buffy Buffy. Suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder she jumps. Suddenly everything is back to normal and Willow is looking at her with a very worried and confused look on her face. Buffy are you okay. I'm fine Willow. I must have slipped. Are you sure did it happen again. Yes will it happened again! I'm really tired1 I really need to go to bed. Here let me help you Willow helps Buffy to her feet. She guides your up the rest of the steps and into her bedroom. Buffy sits down on the bed carefully. In the same position she spent sitting in in the morning. She looks up and Willow. I'm fine Willow honestly. I just need some sleep. Okay Willow states. I'll be just down the hall if you need me. I know I'll be fine Willow I promise. Willow reluctantly leaves Buffy in her room. Instead of going to her room Willow decides to go downstairs and call Tara instead.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the materials actors Etc. This is just for fun and educational purposes no copyright intended all materials belong to the rifle owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara had just got done settling into bed. The phone starts the ring. She works her way out of the covers and walks over to pick up the receiver. Hello Tara it's Willow. It's about Buffy. What's going on Tara asked. Buffy seems to be experiencing some kind of hallucinations of some kind. What do you mean will. I mean we're in the cemetery Buffy look like she was about to pass out we were able to get her home and then she tells me. She saw it was like she was not here. And then it happened again while she was going upstairs to her bedroom. I don't understand what you mean Willow. Buffy says did it is all foggy it looks like it's snowing and there's a siren it's going very loudly. Where Willow. She doesn't know. She said all the sudden she was there and then she was back. You don't think this has to do with where we brought her out of. You mean when we brought her back from the dead. Willow Buffy already stated that she was in heaven. Then could these be memories of the heaven she was in Tera. I don't know well. Just let her sleep for now period if something occurs again call me and I'll come right over until then I'll see you tomorrow and we can figure this out. Okay that sounds good Tara see you tomorrow. Goodnight Willow. With that Tara hangs up the phone. Walks back to the bed and settled back into the covers. And she thinks to herself what has Willow of done now.

Buffy's walking down the street there is fog everywhere. No siren this time it deadly quiet. The snow is drifting down softly. She decides to hold her hand out. Some of the snow lands on her Palm. She notes after few moments that the snow has not started to melt and it doesn't feel cold. She takes one finger from her other hand and places it on top of the white. Funny she thinks herself almost looks like ash. She rubs the flake between your fingers returns grayish black. She brushes her hands together. And continues to walk. The fog is not as thick as it was. She can make out buildings on each side of her. Old abandoned vehicles lining the streets. She does not understand where she's at what this is what it's supposed to mean. In the distance she can see a shape of what looks like to be a person. Hello hello she calls. No answer she continues to walk forward with caution. Hello. She's close enough to make out more. And suddenly realize it's. It looks like Spike from behind. So she calls out his name. Spike! There is no answer. She continues to walk forward. As if body becomes more interview she's more convinced it is Spike facing his back to her. Spike what is this where are we. You know where this is where we're at. You spent 200 years in this place with me. He finally answers. Buffy it took a back by the response that she has gotten. I've only known you for 5 years. Don't you remember Buffy. That I am a demon. But I am not a vampire. Spike I don't have time for this. There is no time here Buffy. But yet there is. 200 years my love have you forgotten about me. No I haven't forgotten about you spike. I am not Spike. I remember you making that same mistake when we first met. Buffy takes a few moments for what he just said the sink in before asking. who are you then. I have gone by many names but you know that. I am a Dark Soul Buffy. Don't you remember I've already explained this to you already. Try to remember my love. I want you to come home. My Domaine. seems so empty now without you. Now unfortunately my love this dream must turn into a nightmare because you do not remember. Buffy is close enough to reach out her hand touches shoulder. All of a sudden he walks forward. It goes black everything is black. As everything comes back into view she can hear the siren get louder and louder. The fog the ash is gone. She hears something in the distance being dragged. And the screaming. She turns around she sees nothing she continues to turn around. All of a sudden out of an alleyway a bunch of people run. Suddenly a young lady stops and looks at her. She yells at her to run he's behind you. She turns around. There is a man standing behind her what looks to be like a traffic cone on his head. Holding a screaming man in his head . Will dragging a very large sword against the ground.

Buffy awakes to find herself in her bed. She reaches her arm out and turns the clock towards her. It flashes in blue numbering 4 a.m. . She brings her hand above her head and lays back into the pillow relaxing. She tries to decide to either get up or try to go back to sleep or just simply to lay there. She decides to get up. She rummages through her closet for something to wear. Nothing seems right. Nothing seems like it's her anymore. An hour passes she is gone through almost every article clothing she's owned. She gets to the back of her closet and finds the white dress that her mother bought her. She remembers wearing it when she wants to face the master. It feels like an eternity. It should not feel like an eternity ago 6 years is not that long. Of time. She lets the dress go from finger and thumb. Finally she decides to take a shower. And see if anything seems right after she's done. As she's walking out of the room she glances at the clock 5:04 a.m. she opens the door to her bedroom walks down to the bathroom. Enters the bathroom closes the door firmly behind her. Walks over to the tub and turns the shower on testing the water to make sure it's warm enough. She starts to undress. What is beauty my love. She remembers him saying that from out of the blue it seems. She does not remember her answer if she did answer. What is this am I going mad she thinks to herself. She hears a knock at the door. I'm just getting into the shower she yells at the door. Buffy is at you she hears Dawn say. Yes Don it's me I'm getting into the shower use the bathroom in Willows room. Okay good morning. Good morning Donnie. Stepping fully underneath the spray she lets it washed over her. This feels so good. I swear it feels like it's literally been and there's that word again in her head again eternity. She was only dead for a couple months why would it feel like it's been so long since she's had a shower. Lost in her thoughts. 15 minutes pass but do her they seem like moments. The water starts to cool down and she has not even started to bathe. She suddenly realizes this and rushes through shampooing your hair and washing off before the water fully goes cold. Stepping out of the shower she didn't realize that she forgot to bring in her rope. And hopes the dawn is still upstairs to grab but for her. She walks over to the bathroom door cracks it and yells out Dawn could you please grab me my robe I forgot it. Buffy hears Willow respond I'll get it for you about faith I think Donnie went downstairs. Wilkinsburg to the bathroom door and hands are her rope Buffy thanks her and close the door and puts the robe on Gathering of her remains of her night clothing she didn't leaves for her bedroom.

Buffy walks into the kitchen. C's Dawn sitting at the island table. Where were you doing in your room Dawn acts I heard a lot of rummaging around and stuff that's what woke me up. Sorry Donnie. I was trying to find something to wear . for like an hour Dawn ask again. I guess Buffy response. And I have cold shower because I ended up I guess just standing there for like 15 minutes. Funny though they didn't feel like 15 minutes. Well I guess I better tell Will that she was about to get in the shower herself. Don't bother Don she'll figure it out for herself in the water's cold. Is there anything other than cereal I just don't feel like box Foods this morning. We got eggs and we have pancake mix. Is there any bacon Buffy axe. I'm don't think so replies Dawn. That's okay Donnie. I was thinking about going over spikes anyway. How come. Because of a dream I had. And we're going to be meeting this afternoon Willows got school so does Tara . .Examiner has work and Anya does to. So I was thinking about maybe hang out with Spike for a little bit are you okay with that. I am totally okay with that Buffy you know how I feel about Spike. Still crushing on him. Again like he would ever notice me in a million years Buffy is always been about you. It doesn't count when the guy tries to kill you. Spike's no longer like that anymore Buffy you know that. Dawn I stated in a million time that chip is just basically someone or something holding him back from doing what's in his nature to do. I would love to believe and see what you see right now Dawn. It is my job to keep people keep you safe. Then why do you leave him with me then why did they leave me with them when you were dead. I mean we don't know when that chip is going to stop working. Don't you think leaving somebody that you consider still is dangerous as the day you first met them with your little sister a little irresponsible if you truly believe what you just said. Buffy had no response to this. She wrapped her arms around her sister. I love you Donnie. I love you to Buffy. Will you be okay getting off to school and think I'm going to head out right now. I'll be fine Buffy I'll get there and I'll get there on time and everything will be alright. Buffy gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before grabbing her jacket and walked out the back door. Willa walks in the kitchen. Good morning Donnie how did you sleep. Fine Willow Buffy just left she's going to go and see Spike I guess. Did you seem okay to you. She seemed fine she did mention something about a dream she had that's why she's going to go see Spike. A dream what do you mean a dream. You know Buffy and her psychic Slayer dreams. I'm going to go get dressed for school. Will watch Dawn walk out the kitchen. Now pondering to herself ever since that night that all done said . If she did the right thing by bringing Buffy back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy stands in front of Spike Crypt she runs her hand down into the door back up feeling the smooth metal. Delirious to the outside world. The door only opens revealing Spike on the other side. I thought I heard someone out here Spike States. Buffy what are you doing what's this all about. Her hand is still on the door. I'm not quite sure at the moment she turns. No worries love. Come on in. Buffy graciously takes his invitation and steps forward into the Crypt . Spike steps aside law her more room to enter. When you see two she's fully inside he closes the door. May I ask why I have the pleasure of your visit it's still daylight out love. I know that mothers Buffy! I didn't know if it has to be night outside for me to stop by. I didn't mean to indicate you are not welcome Buffy you're always welcome. I just a few expect me to help you with anything! I the sun love. That's not why I stopped by. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something. And that would be about Spike axe. I guess several things. The one thing thank you for helping my friends and taking care of dawn while I was gone. You're welcome Pat. Spike looks at her with shyness in his eyes. Feeling the guilt of not following through with his promise. I had a dream last night Spike you are in it. But you said you weren't you. Spike looks at her with confusion in his eyes. I don't understand love. I've kind of been having these flashbacks since Willow brought me back. Flashbacks what do you mean flashbacks Buffy. That's the only way I can describe them and then last night I had this dream. I do not understand Buffy what does this have to do with me. He looks just like you. Every detail every smell just like you. But he isn't you. Buffy looks at her hands while she picks her fingernails with confusion on her face. She continues. He said that I made that mistake the first time we met. Mistake Spike collections. Thinking that he's you. I do not understand Buffy. I don't understand either Spike. But I know him he does look like you and I think he is where I was for Willow brought me back. Where is that Pat. Silent Hill! I think! I was in Silent Hill! I think these flashbacks I'm having our memories of the dimension that I was in. And he is God. You think you were in heaven. No Spike. He's not a hell God like Glory. But this place was not heaven but I do not think it was hell either. I think it's a dimension that I entered when I jumped into the portal. Do you need my help with anything. I don't think so. Whatever place this is I need my full memories of it. Buffy felt tired exhausted even. You know when you wake up and you're still asleep. She left her eyes close for a second she fell forward. Spike standing in front of her grabbed her by both her arms. Buffy he calls her name not knowing what to do he wraps his arms around her and holds her up. After a few moments he decides to sit her down on his arm chair. Thanks himself! she might have just passed out. He decides to either stay or use the tunnels to get her friends.

Buffy walks down along the street ways. It's almost like a blast in the past some of these vehicles have not been on the streets in decades. She wants to say to herself old buildings but they're just old time looking. None of them are in disappear unless the siren goes off. She stops in front of an old Café. A sign in the window stating eggs and steak $0.89. I wonder if I had $0.89 if I could actually get the eggs and steak. But she knows nobody's in the restaurant. The town looks Baron. But she knows there are people people that are hiding try to escape their Fates. She wonders what her fate is. Is it the Wonder these streets. Or to figure out why he looks like him smells like him why he chose His image of all people. You haven't figured out the answer that question yet 200 years my love still you wonder. She looks from the sign into the window she can see her reflection. And in the reflection she can also see him standing beside her. You could have chosen to look like a angel if you wanted my love. But I am not angel. And I am not Spike! I am not xander! I am not willow! But you choose to look like Spike. So why don't you choose to look like Angel or Willow. Buffy spits out with anger. Buffy I know you don't remember.. you worked beside me. Like he works beside you. Only difference is Buffy you did have a choice he doesn't. You know that. I don't want you to be another lost soul my love. My Domaine is so full of them. But the majority of souls that have walkthrough Silent Hill have made the way home. You didn't make it home my love you were polled forced better lack of word I guess. What are you thinking about my love. Steak and eggs. Is that so. Maybe you should eat. What's his favorite food. I don't know he had me order them up some spicy wings once. Buffy season smile in the reflection. She looks back down at the sign. I don't think I brought any money with me.. She thinks to herself. Suddenly everything goes dark. She hears the siren winding up in volume. She turns back to the window the window shatters sending glass outwards towards her she falls sideways to the ground. Well that's new she thinks to herself. Like usual everything is peeling off and floating upwards. Buffy runs. She makes it three blocks before she realizes that she does not have to run these creatures demons whatever they truly are will not harm her. She knows this as if it is knowledge that she's always possessed. And she knows why that is but at the moment she can't remember. And that is the problem isn't it she cannot remember. Suddenly she hear shuffling. She turns towards the alley to or left she can see something or someone shuffling towards her whittling side to side. You know the weird thing about these ones looks like they're totally encased in skin it's a fat little hole in the middle. And then she remembered. You don't want the black stuff touching you. I guess until I get my memory back I better start either fighting or running. Just like Sunnydale. Of course there when they come after you. you don't get the warning. Surin is blazing. Someone she remembers if there is a church. All the lost souls that do not or can not acknowledge their fate. Reside there. Hiding from these creatures hiding from him whatever he truly is. And not a moment too soon when she has in the direction of the church does the black ghoul land in the spot she was standing. Running down the streets. I know where that church is at she tells herself. I've been there suddenly she stops in her tracks that's right I have been there. With that she wakes with a start. Thank God Buffy are you okay. She sees Tara standing over her with her hands on her shoulder. I'm fine Tara what are you doing here. Spike came and got us. She looks over Willow standing by Spike. It's daylight. I used the tunnels and then I pulled the blanket over me while I burst period Spike States and then stops in the middle of a sentence. Willow steps forward me and Tara were in the kitchen when Spike first through the back door and told us that you seem to passed out. Oh Buffy says. I don't know I guess I'm really tired I didn't sleep well last night. I'm still kind of tired. Did you have any more incidents will axe. World the dream last night and the dream I just had. I'll tell you about it on the walk home. Are you okay it's just a dream Tara I'm fine. You know I could probably do a spell or they don't occur. Buffy says very quickly to get the notion that a little sad as soon as possible. No Willow they're just memories of where I was at. I'm sure of that now. But you don't need to remember being there Buffy your home now with us. I think I do Willow it's a dimension not like dimension. And I spent 200 years there I really think that I should remember all those 200 years I need to remember who he is. Who he is. Tara Chimes In.. I think Buffy's right. She is the one that spent 200 years there Buffy are you sure. I'm positive Tara I was there 200 years. If we have known we would try to bring you back a lot sooner. Willow already brought me back cuz you thought I was hell. Time in that didn't mention run differently than time in this Dimension a lot of dimensions are are like that angel spent how to mention it was like a 4moms for us. Buffy finish these words Willow started crying tears running down her cheeks saying how sorry she is is she couldn't bring her back sooner. Buffy took her friend into our arms. It wasn't hell for me. I don't think that Dimension is either good or bad. But I definitely would not want to vacation there if I had a choice. No spells okay it's okay if I remember where I was I need to remember I need to remember who he was. Buffy you keep on saying that what do you mean you need to remember who he was Terra ask. The ruler the god of the dimension whatever he is I really don't remember at the moment. I don't know guys all I know is he chose to take spikes appearance the whole 200 years I was there for some reason. And when I have these flashbacks in these dreams I feel like I'm reliving past of everything that he said that I said that we went through and I'm really tired I just want to go to bed and I'm actually quite hungry as a matter of fact. Well there is food back at the house Buffy. I know that Tara but do we have any steak. Steak Tara looks at Willow. I have a craving for steaks and eggs don't ask Buffy turns towards the door and walks out Tara Willow stand there for second looking at each other. I think we should maybe go back to the house with her that's a good idea Willow agrees. Thanks for coming and get this. Tara tell Spike. Spike didn't say anything but not says head. Tara will leave out following Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

she sits on a Merry-Go-Round horse watching as things coming in to View then exit as the Merry-Go-Round turns! You know! my love! that the men might get quite jealous of the horse! if you don't ride them! You do realize what you just said is quite suggestive! Well my love since you're in a Hell Dimension with a God by your side with no games! We both know! that what I just said was not meant in a sexual manner! She turns her head to look at him. So you can sitter yourself God? Yes for I am God here.! Then what am I? You are a lost soul! Lost soul! death is my gift! Death is not a gift my love! If it was people would not Morgan it so! Aren't they supposed to mourn birth? True! Time changes and so do the rules, believes in ones lives! Why? Why does the moon rise when the sun sets! I might have been absent that day in class! What Mortals believe to be the truth now! come a hundred years! will not be the same! then a hundred years after that still will not be the same! It's been this way since the beginning of time! So do you change as well? I am who! I am depending on the person! Some people I appear as themselves to them! Other ones lost children, lost lovers, lost fathers, mothers should I continue! No I don't think that's necessary! I do get the point! And why did you choose His image? He is meaningless nothing to me! you are wrong! How am I wrong? I think! I know who means what to me and who dosn,t ! You think you know! Buffy finishes the sentence! what I am to become! No! This demons meaning to you! Then what does he mean to me? enlighten me! You don't understand! my love! that you have to figure that one out yourself! there are no games and the rules are mine and they will be abided by! What are the rules! Because you know! I didn't get a handbook when I enter this dimension!

The Merry-Go-Round slows to a crawl! My love I've already told you the rules! You should listen! I have so many lost souls! That refused to admit to themselves who, what, they were! You are free to come and go as you please! You see the very large man turning the ferris wheel! What does he have to do with this? He's my protector in sort of a word.! Even though being a God! I don't need protecting! They work for me in a sense! They will not harm you! Because I ordered them not to! But you interfere with my business in my Domaine! You will find yourself running for sanctuary just like the rest of the Lost Souls in my Domaine that refused to accept their fate! Do you understand my love? Everything is at a standstill! Buffy stares at him! did he just threatened me! she thinks to herself! Did you just threaten me? Yes! He turns his back to her! I know everything! I think you should know! The only reason why you weren't his third! Is because of your mother, Friends and water! Oh yes! He's gone soft! If it's been 20 years earlier! he would have killed your mother and then killed you or the other way around! He's lost the Lust For The Kill! he's grown board! How do you know any of this to be true? The same way! I know a little fantasy that was going on your head! when you found your mother dead! And that would be? No answer! She watches him walk away!

She sits at the vanity brushing her hair! She seems to remember more pieces to the puzzle everyday! Like lost memories finding their way home! Buffy are you all right! Buffy looks towards her doorway! I'm fine. Dawn just remembering! Is it scary? the remembering I mean! No! He is the god of that dimension! A God Like Glory? I guess! I don't know what to do with all it sometimes! I don't know if the things he told me were true or lies! Like what? That spike has gone soft! Soft! What do you mean Buffy? He told me once! that the only reason why I survived was cuz Spike his lost is lost for the kill! Do you believe him? The only way to find that out! Would be to ask Spike! And if he did lose his Lust For the Kill before he even got the chip! Would he even tell me the truth about it! Well are you going to ask Spike? Maybe! I think! I'm scared of the answer! I might get! I don't understand! I mean if he's given up! If he gotten bored with killing people! Is the only true reason why my mother and I survived that night! Then what about the ring of Amara? what was the point of all it? What was the point of all this? I don't know Buffy! Maybe you should ask Spike! find out if that's true! Maybe that's the reason why he fell in love with you! I mean if he's lost the lost for the kill! he might see us as people instead of Happy Meals with legs! so he saw you! Did you ease drop on everything back in the day or what! Sort of! Are you done with your homework? it's getting late! I did my homework! And brush my teeth! And why aren't you and your footie pajamas! Geez Buffy! forget how old I am much! Just saying Buffy says shrugging your shoulders!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spike is sitting in his comfy chair watching telly! when Buffy enters his crypt Softly! He looks from the television to Buffy! Anything wrong love? No! But I wanted to ask you something! What is it now! That night at the school before saint vij's! Why didn't you kill me and my mom! Spike holds a surprised expression on his features from Buffy's collection! What's all this about now! Just answer the question Spike! We fought! your mother hit me in the head with an axe! I know that's Spike! But my mother isn't a Slayer! You could of have killed her with out even batting an eyelash! Instead you got up and you ran in the opposite direction! So I want to know why! Why have you been taking Dives every chance you can get! when it comes to me my friends, my family! More importantly! when it comes to me! you have killed two my kind already!

Spike just stares at Buffy not knowing how to answer! Are you going to answer me? I don't know what you want me to say! Try the truth! Maybe it's the hellmouth! ever since I came to Sunnydale things have not been right for me! Only two good things have happened to me since coming to this godforsaken town! 1 I was able to cure Drew! 2 I got to know you and the opportunity to be in your life even if it's not the way I want it to be! Have you lost your last for the kill? No I have a bleeding chip in my head that keeps me from killing innocence! Or do you mean demons! I know that you really don't fight demons either! You usually get knocked unconscious or what appears to be knocked on conscience! And I kill whatever! If you don't want to kill anything anymore! Then you don't have to! But don't be showing up pretending you want to and getting in my way! I already have a bunch a friend's I have to protect! They have not given up! Buffy! Spike they get in the way! I have to go out and kill things and top of that! I have to make sure my friends don't get killed in the process of them trying to help me!

If you're in the game and don't want to be in the game! On neither side then you need to stay on the bench! If you're not giving it 100% then you are a liability to me and I can't afford liabilities! Do you understand me! I'm in the game Buffy! Then why did I have to jump off the tower! I don't understand what this has to do with that! You could have killed that demon very easily! you could have jumped off the tower and took him with you! before he had a chance to cut Dawn! I Do not know what you have gone against in your on life! but I know you've gone up against two of my kind and we are not lightweights that means you were capable of taking out that demon before it even got close to Dawn! So I don't want to hear any excuses, Stories! why you couldn't protect Dawn! why you can't protect yourself! Spike goes to speak! Buffy holds up her finger! And I do understand about the chip! But it's just pains! If a human hacked you! You could offend yourself it might hurt like hell! but you can defend yourself! I'm not your mother! I'm not going to be cuddling you anymore enabling whatever you are doing! Next time you get into trouble! you are on your own! You come running to me or my friends! we are going to turn you away! Take care of yourself like I know you're capable of doing! With that Buffy turns away without another word and exits the Crypt! Spike's stand staring at the close crypt door! How did she know he thinks to himself!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy and Dawn sit at a nice little cafe downtown Sunnydale! Dawn has a chocolate milkshake. Buffy is nursing a diet pop. So have you seen Spike lately? Nope not ever since! I talked to him! And that's on usuals for Spike! I usually see him a couple times a week bugging me during Patrol! Maybe you should go and see if he's okay just to make sure! I'm sure he's fine Dawn! But how do you know! I don't know it's Spike! he does know how to take care of himself he can handle himself and if he was or thought he really was in trouble he would have of come calling! Thanks for spending time! I know you're busy with work and Patrol and stuff! I should have made time earlier Dawn. just things were always so hectic! I understand! no I really do understand Buffy! I do miss having you around though! Are you almost done? Yeah I guess so! I'm going to go pay to check Dawn stay here!

Buffy fiddles with her purse! Can I help you? The waitress ask! Ready to check out! I just need to find my 20! Buffy looks up from her purse! You got to be kidding me! Standing before her what appears to be a charred woman in a waitress uniform still burning away! And my day is complete! Did you enjoy the food? my love! This is not the time or place for this! For what my love! Me remembering Silent Hill! I didn't know there was a Sunnydale Diner in Silent Hill! Great my memories are merging with my life! No my love! Try remembering the last time! we were together! What's it have to do with anything? I give you a piece of myself! my love! You carry a piece of me within your soul! You are a god Oman Mortals! Realistically speaking not 100% a God! You have power my girl! You could burn this town to ashes! **Miss, miss,** **Miss can I help you?** The waitress puts her hand on Buffy shoulder! Buffy turns around face the waitress! Are you alright Miss? I'm fine. sorry! I guess! I spaced! Felling in her purse once more. she finds the $20 and gives it to the waitress. Your change Miss! Buffy takes her change and walks over to Dawn. All set!

Later that evening on patrol! Buffy walks through the Headstones. She senses him! She does not say a word! She knows that he is following her! The graveyard is dead tonight! If there are any Vamps they're staying in this evening and demons I guess is well. She stops walking! Are you just going to follow me all evening? I was thinking about it! Not really much activity going on tonight! I haven't seen you around lately! I guess! I have not felt much like patrolling! And I thought I might come out tonight just in case you need some help! I guess that's the whole! How you been spike! Well I did have a nice game poker a couple nights ago! Still playing forget kittens? Spike Bob's his head yes while looking at the ground!

I miss you know! I took Dawn out today! Didn't have any money to buy anything but we window shopped and stopped for a little while at a cafe! That sounds nice! how is the little niblet? She's good! She misses you! Ask if I've seen you lately! What you tell her? The truth! Not since. I asked you the question! She knows you ask me that? Yep! I miss you too! I know you want more! I don't feel right using you anymore! I'm probably going to regret this! You're welcome in my life Spike! There's no point shutting you out now! you've been in it too long! Have I now! Still remembering? Yep! Is there anything I can do for you! I get bored too! Don't give up! I'm going home good night Spike! On which side! Spike says to himself!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy feels herself being pulled out word! She holds onto his coat! What is happening? She yells! Your soul is being pulled back to your reality! The man tells her. I am dead! I cannot go back to my reality! A witch summons you! He States plainly! I must let you go now! But know this my love! You will always carry a piece of me in your heart! With that he wraps his arms around her and presses his lips against hers. She Parks her lips ever so slightly his tongue slips in. Exploring every crevice of her mouth. He pulls away. I shall always consider you mine! Goodbye my love!

Buffy wakes to the alarm blazing on her nightstand. She reaches over and presses your off button. Dawn are you up! She yells. Nothing but silence answers her. She climbs out of bed. As she is exiting her bedroom. Dawn leaves her bedroom hearing Buffy's call. Did you call me? Just want to know if you were up that's all! I am now! how did you sleep! The usual! why don't you get ready for school Dawn! Buffy finishes up putting the cereal boxes on the island in the kitchen! Dawn walks in! I don't feel like cooking but I got all the cereals out and we have a new thing of milk! Help yourself just eat something before you go to school! Well I guess I could have some Christy Crunchies I guess! I wonder where they get these names form for the cereals I mean! Buffy finishes up the dinner dishes not paying any mind to a dawn saying! Good morning everyone! so how was everyone's night! xender says cheerfully! Another dream! You didn't say you had another dream! Dawn indicates! I didn't think I had to! there just memories Dawn where I was! Nothing to worry about! so far anyway! What was this one about? My last moments in that dimension before I was pulled back to this one! No biggie! Please get Dawn off to school! xander! Come on down befor your late! Dawn follows xaminer out to the living room!

Buffy decides to knock this time! She waits patiently! About 10 minutes pass! She decides to enter! It's dark it's quiet! He either not home or he's downstairs sleeping! She closes the door behind her and heads for the ladder leading downstairs! Downstairs is quiet the candle glow flickers against the walls! The bed is made! She looks about for a few minutes! Can't even tell that I blew this place up she thinks to herself! She decides to lay down! She lets her eyes close Softly! The quiet and Stillness immerse her! It always amazed her! How the Ash look like snow! Everything involved in fog! It look like one of those days where you would see rain drizzle! Instead there was just White ash falling from the sky? Things here as well could become calm and still! There was a chill in the air. she took Liberties of taking a coat of one of the mannequins in one store windows. She brushes her fingers against a metal fence as she passes a park! You can almost hear the laughter of the children playing! When she comes to the opening in the fence she enters the park. She walks over to a swing set. Choosing the swing in the middle! She sits gently swings back and forth! Are you alright my love? I Guess a little lonely perhaps! Why is that? I miss my friends and sister! I'm sure they're all right! I've never been totally by myself! You ain't alone! my love! you have me! you have my followers! Am I supposed to follow you! No! The demons here were born to this reality to me! But not all of them follow me! They prey on the spirits weakness! The church is a prime example of that! The leader Joann is nothing more than one of my demons and they think they're following a human! She knows that it's not him! that he just looks like him except for the hair! He's got a nice smile she thinks to herself! She really never ever saw him smile she thinks to herself! In that guard he never really never saw me smile! Why do things have to be this way! Not him! She laughs to herself a little bit always having to remind myself it's not him! What's so amusing my love! I forgot for a moment that you want him! Maybe if things had been different! Do you mean between you and him or you and me? Me and him of course! Of course! he says also! I must go now my love! I have much work to be done! You look tired sleep!

Buffy! Spike gently shakes her will she's Lays on her side! She flutters her eyes open! She sees spikes standing above her with his hand on his shoulder! Are you alright love? I was sleeping! I gathered that! But why here! She looks around and notices that she's in the lower level of Spike Crypt! Coming to her senses! I came over to talk you weren't home! I lay down for a bit! I must have fallen asleep! Sorry! Buffy apologizes! I didn't mean to impose! Tooken back by Buffy's apology! No worries love you can sleep in my bed anytime you feel the need to! I just didn't understand why you were sleeping my bed! you did not sleep over! when we were! you know! Yeah I know! Are you tired! Not really at the moment love why! Will you lay down with me! Will you hold me! Spike stands and stares at Buffy for a couple minutes! Finally Buffy tells him! I just want you to hold me that's all! still really tired! I need to take care of some stuff! I understand Buffy goes to the stand up to leave! It will only take me a few minutes Buffy! Please Stay Buffy! Buffy shakes her head yes and sets back down onto the bed! Spike quickly goes back upstairs!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy lays in spikes arms! She dozed off about 45 minutes after they lay down! Spiked followed her about an hour and a half later! we are now 6 hours 15 minutes and 32 seconds in! I really do have work that needs to be done my love! And how am I keeping a god away from his work? By being the most beautiful is creature in my Domaine of course! And what kind of creature am I? You are a spirit, entity, essence of a Slayer! Even ordinary Spirits or creatures! my love! Men like to separate themselves from the Beast! When themselves are beast in themselves! Do you wish to be my God? my love! And how would I be your God! You already have powers of Slayer! I can give you part of my essence! A God Among God's my love! I think I'll pass! As you wish my love but I must inform you that you're already getting followers! Followers what do you mean? Simple my love! At the beginning! all these creatures followed me! Now portion them choose to manipulate the human Souls! Keep them in ignorance! Of this place of its meaning of the wrongs and rights! And simply of finding peace and moving on or getting the punishment they deserve! To escape their fate as you may say! Remaining that have stayed loyal to me! Have been giving their loyalty to you! You must not have noticed! my love! I do not want your followers! Just because you do not want followers does not mean the followers do not want to follow! Lead wisely! my love! cuz even in this Dimension absolute power can corrupt!

Buffy love wake up! Spiked shakes Buffy vigorously! Buffy eyes start to flutter open! She looks up at Spike! What time is it? Time for you to get up love! we got company! Company? Buffy repeats! Buffy goes to set up and noticing at the foot of the bed! The charred children of Silent Hill! Sorry for the rude awakening! Pet! Spike goes to jump out of bed! Buffy catches his arm and pulls them back in! Spike gives Buffy a look of surprise on his face! We're fine! They are part of my followers! Followers? Spike says with a confusing look still on his face! They're from Silent Hill! And yes I am their leader! They're not supposed to be here! I don't know how they got in this dimension! Go home! Buffy announces to them! You do not belong in this demain! The children open their mouths onhumanely wide like in a scream waving their arms about! Spike looks on in amazement! Suddenly the children! Start to burn away to Ash in front of his eyes! I got to get home they're not supposed to be in this in this demean! Buffy hurries out of bed and heads towards the latter! Turning! Are you coming? I guess so! Love!

Buffy let's Spike into the house due to the sun being up! She behind him yelling Willows name! Willow comes rushing down the stairs! What is it Buffy! I need to know more about the spell that brought me back! I did talk to Tara about it! But it seems that some of the beings from Silent Hill or in this dimension! I need to know if the spell brought them as well as me back to this dimension? Is that possible? Oh my God Buffy no! The spell would only bring the deceased individual back! If done properly! Get Tara here as soon as possible! I want every nook and cranny of that spell examined! Willow goes to phone Tara! Spike! Go watch TV or something I guess! I don't know how long this is going to take and I don't want to have to go fetch you! And if you see! just don't kill without asking me first at all got it! Spiked shakes his head yes! Buffy walk up the stairs! Spike is still standing at the stairs! when Willow walk through the door! Word Buffy go? She went upstairs! I left a message for Tara she's in class right now! I'm thinking I should call exander and Anya as well! Couldn't hurt! Willow turns around and heads back into the kitchen! Spike stands at the foot of the stairs debating whether or not to go up or not!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike stands in Buffy's bedroom doorway! Buffy turns around from the closet and notices him! Spike, what are you doing? I have to be invited in! barrier! Yeah, I know that! it's there for a reason! Yet, I noted that you didn't do it to the whole house! I kind of figured you wouldn't be trying to sneak in and sleep with my sister, Willow, Tara! I see! Spike, you can come in! Spike steps over the threshold of the bedroom! So what are we doing! Obviously not sex cuz I don't want my room and trashed! You do realize we are capable of sleeping together without breaking anything! I'm pretty confident of that! I'm not in the mood! You want to lay down and hold me some more! Well since I'm up here! I guess that will do for now! Take your shoes off I don't want them on my bed! Yes, ma'am! Spike takes his shoes off and sits down on the bed! Buffy sits next to him and wraps her arms around his arm and Laid her head on his shoulder!

What should we do now love? Take my shirt off! I thought you wanted me to just hold you! I do! But I also want you! Buffy slips her right hand in between spikes thighs! Needing his flesh through his jeans an inch above his groin! Spike uses his left hand to undo Buffy's blouse buttons! Meanwhile, Buffy's hand has moved up words! now needing is ever growing erection through his pants! Spike Flix the right side of her blouse out of the way! then cups her right breast ever so softly! Spike tries to gently push Buffy backward onto the bed! Buffy, Laidback for me! Spike Whispers! Buffy abbeys! Spike reposition himself! He puts the palm of his right hand on Buffy stomach and Glides upwards between her breasts cupping her neck with his hand! Running his hand long length of her collarbone to her shoulder pushing her blouse off her shoulder! Running his hand down words to her breast cupping, massaging, gently needing! Sliding his hand to left breast applying the same attention! He lowers his mouth to left breast and suckles! Spike softly Glides his hand downwards her stomach stopping at her waistband on doing her pants!

Buffy stares at the ceiling running her fingers through the back of spikes hair! She lets Spike have full control! I wish he was this gentle all the time she thinks to herself! She feels Spike slide his hand into the opening of her pants that he has made! She takes her left hand and tries to move her pants further down her hip! Allowing him easier access! Buffy feels Spike make circular motions on her clitoris! She continues to stare at the ceiling as her arousal builds! She feels him let go of her nipple! He jars the bed when he reaches over to put his mouth on her right breast! She grabs the sleeve of his shirt in a tight fist! All the while staring at the ceiling! The paint starts to curl away! burning at the edges! Falling like feathers! Towards the bed! She starts to pant and moan! Her heart beating fast! She's lost in the sensation! She arches her neck throwing her head back letting go of her waistband!

Spike withdrawals his hand! Gives her nipple a few last flicks with his tongue! Brings his fingers to his mouth to lick off her juices! He opens his eyes as he withdraws his finger from his mouth! A Very tall well muscular man stands at the foot of the bed what it looks like to spike to be an uneven traffic home on his head! Buffy, we got company! Spike looks like Buffy! Spike feels Buffy right hand on his side of the face! Pat, there's someone at the foot of your bed! LOOK! Ignore him! I knew he would come paint is peeling everywhere! Noticing for the first time the state of the walls! Suddenly spike is thrown back onto his back! Buffy straddling him! I like it when you're gentle! Spike reaches up until his hands and places them on each side of Buffy's upper arms! Goes try to push her off! Suddenly a very loud metal sounding thump hits the floor with such an impact you can feel the vibration through the bed! Spike instantly looks towards the foot of the bed seeing that the very large man has changed his position! Buffy, we have to do something! He goes to push her off once more and notices as he does so the man lifts up the very large Hatchet! He feels Buffy's hands on his forearms pushing his arms he allows her to do so! Just lay back and relax it's your turn now or our turn he hears Buffy say! He looks back at the man he goes to lay back noticing as his back makes contact with the bed the man sword is contacting to the floor!

Buffy notices Spike might be actually doing as he's told for once! She puts her hand on the side of spikes cheek brings his face forward bring her lips to his! Kissing along his cheek and jawline! Before nibbling on his ear she Whispers! Be a good little boy and afterward! I'll let you do whatever you want to do with me and reason of course! She takes his earlobe into her mouth sucking drag your teeth across it! She's gentle bites her way down the left side of his neck sticking her tongue out to lick way back up with one continuous stroke! Buffy takes her hand! Gently squeezes spikes jaw to his face is facing hers totally and completely! Look at me when I'm doing these things to you! Buffy, be quiet Spike! Buffy sits up and starts to undo Spike shirt! Relax I'm not going to hurt you! Yeah, but he might! He's one of my followers! He likes to protect me! Just relax! Just like the Bronze, nobody's here but us! Bloody hell! Buffy, she rubs her hands all over his torso brings her mouth to the left nipple and flicks with her tongue making circles! I'm going to suck on you for a while! you stay put! She lays her right hand firmly against his chest as she removes her self from his torso! She brings her hands to the waistband of his pants on doing and sipping and pulling them down his hips! Removing his boots and yanking his pants all the way free from the bottom of his legs! Resting them on his ankles! She slides her hands all the way up length of his legs! Without taking her hands from his hips she slides the length of his member into her mouth! Sucking your cheeks in as she comes off! She can feel his member becoming hard and firm in her mouth! Buffy releases him from her mouth! I know you think that's cheating as she slips her pants all the way off! She climbs on top of him straddling will reaching between her legs to position his organ to hers! She slides down gently letting his member feel her! Gently rocking on his politic! 10 minutes pass! Spike can be heard shouting balls! As he sits up and grabs Buffy into an embrace! Laying his hand on the back of her head and bring his lips to hers!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's notes:

Please review and give me suggestions on where to go with the story because I'm at a total writer's block!

Love, you know I have no problems with public sex! Are they going to be popping in every time we have a shag? I don't know! Spike, it's not like I can control it or anything! Have you tried telling him to go away when they pop in? Sure Spike, next time they appear! I'll just simply tell them to go away why not! I am a god! You are a what? This demon or whatever he is or is! He is a God in his dimension! When I left he gave me half of his power! That makes me a God as well! And that's why your chip doesn't hurt you when you hit me! God's aren't mortal! So I guess you were right! I came back different but I'm not wrong! I am not a demon! So you're like Glory! No! I'm a different type of God! I don't think they're all the same anyway! Did you miss me over the weeks? we were apart! Course I did! you know I did! I missed you too!

are buffy, you up? I'm up Dawn, what is it!

The games downstairs! I'll be down in a minute! I guess we better go and find out what the plan is! Buffy walks out of her bedroom with Spike fall in her closely!

Buffy enters the living room! Exander and notices Spike walking closely behind Buffy! What are you doing here? Spike, Shaggy my lady here! Spike wraps his arm around Buffy shoulder! Shagged her good improper I did! You two knock it off! Buffy remove spikes arm around your shoulder and steps forward! Why are you guys here? We were worried about you! Buffy, I'm fine! Willow, no reason to worry! This is what happened! When I was in the dimension! The god the rules! Gave me half his power! when I was being pulled out! I'm fine! I'm just a god of sorts! And like GloryI, I have followers! They won't hurt anyone unless I order them too! So no need to worry! Wow that God must really like you! Anya, States! You and this God will you guys like together there or? xander, I didn't have a relationship with him!

So it was a male God? I don't know what he really was he appears to people in different forms! Either way. I didn't have a sexual relationship with him! So you guys were just like friends? I guess you could say that? Just go home everybody it's late!

Tara, speaks up! We might be able to give the power back to that dimension! The power was a gift! I'm keeping it! But Buffy! I'm keeping the power! Willow, and I'm going to keep Spike, as well for now!

Is that clear does everyone understand that? cuz I don't want to have to repeat myself tomorrow or the next day!

Crystal! Buff, I love you all! I always will! leave things be! go home! Xander, Anya,

Xander/ Anya get up to leave! they say their goodbyes! Dawn, it's late you need to go to bed! Dawn, gives Buffy, a hug before hurrying out stairs! Buffy says goodnight to Tara and Willow! Buffy heads back towards the stairs to go back to bed! She stops on the third step! Are You coming? Spike, you can sleep here if you want! I Stay! I won't get any sleep! Can you just hold me? Spike, stands with a surprised expression on his face! Buffy, continues upstairs! After a few more moments Spike quickly follows!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buffy stands in front of the church watching the blackbird Circling the cross! The siren starts to Blazing! She continues to stand there staring at the birds is people start running past her! One of them bumps into her drawing her attention to them running up the stairs! Why do they even bother leaving the church she thinks to herself!

She thinks she hears screaming but it's hard to tell when the sirens are going off!

Suddenly they stopped everything is calm!

She knows now the sirens are just the beginning of the nightmare! She does not know what to do with herself it's been 3 days since he has spoken or shown himself to her! Aimless wandering! She can now honestly say that she know Silent Hill like the back of your hand! She starts heading south of town! She sees one of the Demons I think their self they would be a lot easier if they all had names and what they were! But of course, it's not Sunny Town she's not going to be slaying any of them anytime soon!

You look bored, my love! She turns around to face them! Where have you been haven't seen you around in a day or so! I've been working! Even though I would love to spend all my time with the most beautiful creature that ever inhabits my dimension! I do have matters that need my attending to! You know if they say flattery won't get you anywhere! Was not expecting it to! I have come a custom to your company! my love! I might not have a gender here to say! But I would love for you to stay by my side and Rule with me! Be your queen! Or King I can appear as any gender or anything in general I please! You have to be a man to be king! That's close-minded thinking! my love! Who says that only a man can be a king or woman can only be a queen! How did we end up on this subject! I asked you the Share My Rule! Be kind if you desire to be the king be a queen if you Believe only women can be Queens! But choose one! my love! cuz I have definitely chosen you to share my Dimension equally! Do I get a cute Tiara and scepter! Whatever you desire! But he looks at her hand and brings the other hand up to her head to feel the tiara that's on her head! I was being sarcastic you know!

But he is already gone! Ruler of a demon dimension! I wonder what Giles would say to this! She's fine Giles! You don't have to come back! I'll see if she still home! Buffy, out here! Willow, Willow, opens the back door to the house! Giles is on the phone he would like to talk to you! I'll be in a minute! Buffy, stands up from the step she's been sitting on and heads back into the house! Willow hands the receiver to Buffy! Hey! Are you all right? I'm fine! Giles, nothing to worry about everything is okay! Would you like me to come back to Sunnyvale! No! That's okay stay in England! Everything's under control! Especially now that I know I'm half God! Don't even have to patrol anymore if I don't want to I'll just send my demon minions! Buffy, this is not a joking matter! Who's joking! Giles, I actually have the demon minions! Before Giles could say another word the Buffy States firmly she is not giving up the power! Buffy, I wish you would reconsider this! I love you! Giles, but this is my life! I have to lead! Goodbye! Buffy, hangs up! Giles is pretty mad huh! He'll get over it! It's not like I'm going to turn out to be like Glory! Willow, he'll deal he just need some time! I think I'm going to go to spikes! Willow, tell Dawn where I'm at and she can come over if she wants! After homework is done of course! OK! Buffy, Buffy gives Willow hug before heading out the door!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy's walking through the cemetery!

The bright moonlight LumaGates the tombstones! It's on seasonably warm even for California this evening! She wears a ruffle lace top with snug but comfortable khaki pants! Suddenly a vampire jumps out from behind a tombstone! Well lookie here a nice plump girl! Who you calling plump! I'll have you know this is a size 6! Buffy grabs him with both hands and throws him overhead! He lands on his back behind her! She quickly turns around! He jumps to his feet! As he goes to turn around Buffy, gives a high kick to his jaw! He falls backwards hard onto the ground! As he sits up he tries to knock down Buffy with a sidekick! Buffy comes back The Vamps jumps to his feet and lunges forward Buffy, gives him a backhand fist smack! The Vampire comes back up very quick! Buffy is just as quick and lunches and steak into his chest as he nears! The dust dissipates as the wind blows! They seriously never learn!

So how have you been? Buffy turns to the large man! Has a traffic home on his head and carrying a very large sword! He is a large man himself! She always wonders why such a large heavy sword! This is my territory you do realize I don't need your help! A large man shrugs his shoulders incomprehension! I'm done for the night! the Graveyard is dead if you excuse the pun! Buffy turns to walk towards spike Crypt!

Never being the one for knocking! She opens the door smoothly! It's pitch-dark and very quiet! She calls out his name! Spike, no answer! she heads down to lower level! It's just as dark and quiet! Maybe I should start stalking him she thinks to herself! She heads back up and decides to wait for him while watching some television!

She turns on the television set a horror flick is already in progress! Why does he wash the stuff? his life as a freaking horror film! I seen appears with a bunch of naked teenage girls by a lake! I just think! I just answered my own question! she says so herself! She sits backs and closes her eyes! Lovely girls aren't they? Buffy opens her eyes to find everything in shambles! Hello my love! Do you remember me! Spike what are you talking about? where have you been! I guess! I can't be too annoyed! I am in your reality for the moment anyway! You don't use the abilities I gave you or the Allies you have earned! how come? Buffy takes a closer look at his face! realizing that it is him not knowing what to call him! he has gone by many names with many faces! but how has he come to be in her reality! That is the question! how did you get here? I gave you half my power! my love! where you go I can enter vice-versa! actually you can return anytime you wish to my Domaine! would you fancy a walk! he holds out his hand for her to take! Buffy takes his hand he leads her towards the door to exit! Wants through the door she notices that is no longer Sunnydale! it is Silent Hill everything is calm and peaceful the White of the Fog the fall of the ash! The calm before the storm! Why do you bring me back here! I could ask you why you have not returned! my love! I thought you would! I didn't know I could return! Where did you think these individuals went once I have helped them or damn them! I can leave this reality any time I wish since the beginning present and future of course! Now you can as well! why didn't you return to me home! before Willow brought me back! I couldn't you were nothing but a rotten corpse back then of course! I could have sent you too an afterlife! Why didn't you!

I once told you! that I would not use his image! but I use this particular demons image! I would say man but the body became no longer the man's wants the soul left! I don't get many Souls from your domain there are many domains are dimensions if you'd like to call him! that just like yours and many of them don't have demons or magic or anything mystical at all! Buffy stands in front of him with her full attention! I believe he loves you! Even though he does not have a soul! because my love! you see I love you! Buffy was talking to back by his statement not in a million years was she expecting him to say those words to her! Even though I am a god! my love! I have feelings! I can feel love! I can feel hate, remorse, pity, compassion! I know you need to take care of your little sister! I know of Your World your life because I share a part with you! but I'm offering you myself! you refuse to let yourself love a vampire maybe you could love of God! I have loved to vampire! Don't be a foolish girl Buffy, He did not love you! you were nothing but a rebound to him! He spent a hundred years in self-loathing because of a curse! Do you think he was a good man for all those years he had a soul! What if I told you that he fed off humans more than once with that soul cuz the Temptation was too great for him! How would you know this? Simple! I am a god!

Angelus was him! You believe demons are not the same as a soul! when it comes to that species it is not true! you see for the demon would nothing more than a wild animal! it has to absorb all the memories of the human host and in that action they become and every aspect what that human was or would you would call the soul was! Do you want to know a secret about Spike! What Spike have to do with talking about! Listen and find out!

Once Upon a Time! there was an old-fashioned English gentleman middle class I would say! he loved his mother very much! the only person in his life that did not harm, abuse him Orbit little him in any way! she was ill! All she wanted was for her son to take a wife to have a woman by his side! he got himself infatuated with a young female he wrote a poem in her honor! before you see he fancied himself a poet! but unfortunately, everyone thought his poetry was so bad that they gave him the name of William the bloody! because the Poetry was so bloody awful and his name was William! well at a party one of the other gentlemen snatched his poetry out of his hand and read it out loud! Cecily the young lady he was infatuated with walked off embarrassed! she could tell the poem was about her! he followed her! she asked him to give her an honest answer! she asked if the poems were about her! he answered every syllable! she got upset turned her back on him and started fanning herself! As ladies in this particular time Had a tendency to do! William told her if they are bad they are just words! but I am a good man all I wish is for you to see me! with that the young lady stood up told him she did see him and that he was nothing but! how did she put it! yes of course that he was beneath her! I think you once told him that yourself once Buffy! Buffy, stares at him not knowing what to say! he holds up his hand! I'm not quite finished! there is more he runs off in the London streets ripping his poetry to shreds with tears running down his cheeks! he accidentally runs into a gentleman with two ladies with him! he continues until it reaches a barn where he sits on some hay and continues to weep and rip his poetry to shreds! A woman wearing all-black approaches him asking him why he's crying! he tells her he wishes to be alone! she starts talking about fish he thinks that she's after this purse! insuring him that she is not after his purse! she flatters him knowing using her special abilities of foresight! telling him exactly what he wants to hear! now, this I thought was awfully Brave in fact he didn't even know vampires existed at the time! when she asked him did he want it he answered yes and put his palm of his hand on her chest! she looked down at his hand and up at his face with her Vamp features in plain sight! when he saw them he neither did scream or run As a matter fact she was able to bite him and drain them without even a fight! I would have to say that somebody had a death wish! after he rose from the grave he took Drusilla back to his home to meet his mother! Buffy, interjected most vampires kill their families after their turn! he holds up his hand again! wait for it! he loved his mother even in death! the demon that took over his body had every single memory is if it had occurred to him! the love that William had for his mother was so strong with the demon! He remembered his memories as if the memories were his own! wanted to make her better! Spike, turned his mother into a vampire because he loved her so much and could not bear for her to be sick!

When you tells spike, that he cannot love you because he does not have a soul! he loved his mother enough to turn her into a vampire! because he wanted her to be well and strong again! he didn't want her to die! There is irony in that! Wouldn't you say? How do you know all this? I am a god! That is your answer for everything! that I am a god it does not explain how would you know that and know that it's true! Fine! My love! if you do not believe me! why don't you ask spike, yourself! Not everything they write in The Watcher books is true and accurate! Darla was the Angels one true love! you were nothing but a rebound! Spike was called William the bloody for his bad poetry not because he was a murdering psychopath in life! He lifts his hand a parchment appears in it! Here take this it's one of Williams poems! Buffy takes parchment from his hands! She looks over the words with careful consideration! when she looks up Silent Hill is Sunnydale graveyard! This is starting to get on my nerves Buffy states to herself! Looking for me pet! Buffy, turns around to see Spike standing in front of his crypt with a paper bag in his arms with a cigarette in his right hand! I came by and you weren't home! I just thought I might visit for a while! Spike pushes his Crypt door open! after you spike, indicates! Buffy, walks through the door once more, everything looking as it was before!


	13. Author,s notes

Author's notes:  
Unfortunately due to physical issues that are causing me discomfort in concentration issues not been able to add a new chapters 2 the story if you like the story so sorry for this you're having difficulty following story please understand that! I am an amateur! I have never took any writing classes or anything like that this is totally new to me! Any feedback suggestions anything like would be welcome!  
You for your consideration in this matter! hope you enjoyed the story so far!

Author's notes:  
Unfortunately due to physical issues that are causing me discomfort in concentration issues not been able to add a new chapters 2 the story if you like the story so sorry for this you're having difficulty following story please understand that! I am an amateur! I have never took any writing classes or anything like that this is totally new to me! Any feedback suggestions anything like would be welcome!  
You for your consideration in this matter! hope you enjoyed the story so far! 


	14. Chapter 13

Buffy Silent Hill chapter 13 ( Author's note it's been a long time I've had writer's block when it comes to the story I don't know what to do with it I have a lot of physical damage going on and some brain damage it's going on that's affecting my concentration and memory I'm going to try to finish the story keep in mind that I was not a writer I have not took any writing classes before the damage occurred, to begin with, I'll do my best)  
Buffy opens her eyes to see Pyramid Head he holds her thighs firmly with his hands apart well he firmly but gently thrust into her! Buffy reaches her hands to her breast feeling and squeezing and pinching her nipples well starting to thrust her hips upwards in tune with pyramids thrusts! Taking her left hand from her breast she puts it on her aching throbbing clitoris rubbing stroking! Finally reaching her climax muscles spasming around his member her body jerking in time with the spasms! Pyramid Head withdrawals from her body he can hear her heavy pants as her body comes down from its high! Buffy licks her fingers sucking on them enjoying the flavor of her juices! She rolls over onto her side her body comes in contact with something soft but firm at the same time she flutters her eyes open to see a well muscular chest she looks up to meet spikes piercing gays! I would ask if you are all right! but after seeing the show! I would have to say I'm kind of little upset that I wasn't invited pet! What was all that about? what do you mean! The whole masturbating on my bed and licking your juices off your fingers I mean I didn't mind I just would have liked to been invited! It being in my bed and all! You're a pig Spike! I'm a pig! you were obviously shagging another dude right in front of me as I was watching in my bed and I'm the one who gets called names! There are no other guys here Spike! Spike reaches over and Taps on the top of Buffy's head! no, he's in here he indicates with a few more taps! It's bad enough that I know you're thinking about other guys when I'm shagging you can you at least wait until you're in your own bed before you're having sex dreams with these dudes!  
Buffy jumps up from the bed start rummaging around the room for her clothes! I am not thinking about other dudes when we are having sex! Or having sex dreams in my bed well I am laying next to you spike ads! Pulling on the last of her clothing! Buffy States "F*** YOU"! Already did that and a whole bunch of other guys did it to while I was doing you! And that's not even mentioning the individual that was doing you in your sleep! For once I would like to be the only one in your head, body heart, and soul! With that Buffy storms out of the Crypt! Say hi to the little niblet for me will you spike calls after her!  
Buffy walked through the front door of her house! Dawn is coming down the stairs! Why are you still up? I have school! Not into the morning! It is morning Buffy it 6 o clock! Dawn continues into the kitchen! Buffy follows her! So any baddies that we should know of? No just one knowing a******! Dawn looks at Buffy with a confused expression on her face! Spike said hi! You saw Spike last night! Yeah, graveyards are dead! You want to go out and do something tonight maybe a movie, hit the mall! what do you say? Are you sure? You can you know patrolling, work! I got the night off and spike can Patrol! so you up to it? That's fantastic Buffy! Dawn gives Buffy a great big hug! Willow and Tara walked into the kitchen! good morning! Willow and Tara say jointly they giggle and smooch a couple of times on the lips! It's fantastic Buffy! Willow and Tara back together! That's great guys! I'm happy for you! Buffy tells them! Dawn interrupts Buffy is going to take me out tonight and we're going to go see a movie and go window shopping! Do you guys want to come? Tara speaks up! I can't! I got to study for a test and write a report! Willow gently touches Tara's arm gently! I'm going to keep her company! There's a test I got to study for too but one on one bonding time for two of you! Dawn shakes her head understandingly! Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for school! See you guys later! Dawn walks out of the kitchen! Buffy can hear her walking up the stairs and enter her bedroom door shutting the door behind her! And Vamps think they have good hearing! She thinks to herself! Well, I've had a long night guys! I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. Hope you guys have a good day at school! Night Buffy, Tara, and Willow jointly state!

Pyramid Head is the character in Silent Hill that has the traffic cone shape looking helmet covering his face that carries the longsword that slices through a building, objects, and people! Reference you look closely he's the other individual in the photograph attached to the story with Buffy!


End file.
